Midnight Drift
by 3TypesOfCrazy
Summary: This is a story about street racing in the night, of the streets of konoha. read it if you want to find out more. SasuSaku, Naruhina. Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto Please Review


MIDNIGHT DRIFT:

CHAPTER 1:

URBAN JUNGLE

The crowd yelled with a beat that came out was loud and it sounded like high school kids screaming for a fight saying fight, fight, fight. Instead it was a noise and it didn't go with the beat coming from the cars so it was just noise. They called this place urban jungle. This is the place people came to put their skills to the test and race to become the best. 2 cars just pulled up with loud noises out their hood. The 1st was a red camaro with pink neon lights out the bottom and white Japanese alloy rimes where you can see pink neon lights flashing out the side coming through the white rimes. The 2nd was a lavender Ferrari with midnight blue flames painted on the front. The rimes were white like the first, but instead they had dark blue neon lights coming out of them and out the bottom. They pulled up in what looked like slow motion; the crowd swooned in on them. The 2 people driving the cars got out. The one in the camaro got out it was a girl who had on a half cut off hoodie the zipper went down to show a pink undershirt. She wore khaki cargo pants and faded pink shades (it was night time what she need those for). Her hair was pink (wow someone loves pink) long and in a high messy ponytail that stopped at her hips. The other girl somewhat the same, her hoodie was white and her undershirt was light purple-lavender. She had on black shorts with purple chicks that had lavender paint splattered on it. She had on shades like the other but instead was purple and faded out. Her hair was long like the others but was in a Chinese ponytail with a bang that didn't show her eyebrows. As they walked out the car geek walked up and started talking all weird car geeky-ness. The girl with the purple walked over to the one with the pink, "hey sakura this place isn't b-." She was cut off. When two other cars pulled up, the crowd knew who they were when they got up to the surround them and most girls shouted out "Sasuke!" while few shouted out "Naruto!" the car geek left our car to go to the other 2 cars they were Lamborghini's the first was a blue with darker blue flames the 2nd was an orange with black flames. The car geek walked over to them and they did their guy thingy handshake. The car geek said "sup Sasuke," to the dude getting out the blue lambo with blue neon lights out the bottom (different from hinatas'). "I see you and Naruto have the usual." The so called Sasuke had on a black shirt with flames (not too different from his car) and black baggy pants. The 2nd car with orange, a boy got out and walked over to Sasuke and the car geek "sup lee," was all he said he had on an orange t-shirt and a black one underneath and khaki baggy pants (he wasn't too different from his car either).

SAKURA POV:

So this is the great Sasuke I heard so much about. From the crest on his back I can tell he is an Uchiha. I've heard of his older brother "the great itachi." It's sad that he died in a car crash in his big race. The car geek whispers something in his ear.

NORMAL POV:

Sasuke looks over at Sakura and Hinata. Naruto turned his head to see what Sasuke was looking at, and then the car geek whispered something in his ear.

HINATA POV:

Why is he staring us down, he is so creepy. I know we look good but dang. "Hey sakura," "yea" "that boy staring at us, his hair looks like a ducks butt. *laughing* "yea it do!"

NARUTO POV:

_What are they laughing at?_ Naruto thought dumbfounded "hey Sasuke,"

"What dobe?" "If they're that great as lee says, then why don't we go see for ourselves?" "hn," was all he said "as long as we've been friends I still have never understood you," Naruto retorted.

NORMAL POV:

The girls turn around and leaned on the hood of the car. Sakura notices Sasuke and Naruto coming their direction. Sasuke and Naruto stop in front of them. "So who are you two and what are your names."(Naruto) "Well it's polite to introduce yourself before asking questions" (Hinata). "Okay then I'm Naruto" "and I'm Sasuke" Sasuke says grabbing sakuras' hand and kissing it. Sakura snatches it "playboy" she muttered. "What's your problem pinky," "Excuse me, duck butt, what was that?" "You heard me forehead," "uh-oh" Hinata runs over to sakura ready to pull her out. "Who the heck do you think you are?" "Well I know I am Sasuke uchiha, who do you think you are." Sakura lunges forward to punch em' but before she could he dodged it and gets behind her "ooohh feisty I like it." "Grrrr" she elbows him in his side -"attention all racers and drifters time to start."- "okay sakura time to go" Hinata pulls her away before she could get in another punch. "Let me go!" "No" "fine I'll tell all your secrets in alphabetical order…**starting from A"** "Do it and I'll dye your hair black." "Hey!" Naruto called out "we never got your names." "I'm Hinata and hothead over here is Sakura." "I ain't no hot head you shy little temptress." *gasp* "sakura that was so mean but you know what I got you cherry." "You will shut up about that." They get into their car and drive off to the starting line.

AT THE STARTING LINE:

Tenten stands up to announce the race. "Okay people listen up we're going to be doing something different this time. We're going to do street racing first then drifting." When she says drifting the crowd cheers louder than they were before. "First up street racers let's see who we have, 1st we have as you all know and love NARUTO UZUMAKI!" the crowd roars. "Our 2nd looks like…well… we have a new competitor yell your cheers for SAKURA HARUNO!" the crowd cheers not as much as they did for Naruto but they still cheered when she pulled up. Tenten spoke again "okay Ino is going to come up here and tell you what you have to do." Ino steps up, "alrighty then so you're going to go around the track which holds 2 loops, and before you come back you have to do at least 3 tricks. The first one to make it back with those 3 tricks wins." Tenten stands by Ino, "so racers on your mark," "get set," "GO!" they say in unison. Naruto took off Sakura sat there _my my he's in a hurry to get beaten. _Sakura sat there and closed her eyes counting in her head 3.) "What she doing," Sasuke asks. 2.) "she's giving him a head start," Hinata answers him. 1.) "So she's that good," Sasuke replies. Sakura takes off down the road. "You have no idea," Hinata finishes. Sakura switches gears and goes faster; she does it again and now is on Naruto's tail. Meanwhile, the crowd races to the finish line. Sakura is right behind Naruto; Naruto tries to block her from getting around. Sakura fakes left then quickly swings around Naruto. She is now right beside him, but she's driving backwards. Naruto glances over and yells "show off." Sakura looks at him and shoots a bird. Naruto drops his mouth like a girl in an oh no you didn't kind of way. Naruto does his last trick, and goes into nitro. "I know he can do better than that," sakura says while putting her car the right way. Sakura fixes her car and types in something on the screen monitor of the cars computer and then she flies past Naruto and past the finish line. "Winner! Sakura Haruno!" Tenten yells and the crowd is quiet in shock that one of the bests was beaten, and then Hinata comes up and screams, "go! Sakura!" then the crowd joins in with cheers. "Wow, if that's how you 2 race then ya'll don't stand a chance; she didn't even go full speed," Hinata says. "Well, we'll just see about that," Sasuke retorts. The loud intercom comes on, "all drifters are to start in 5 minutes." "Hey Hinata that looks like you," Sakura comes up after getting out of her car. "So you're the drifter," Sasuke speaks up. "Yep," Hinata replies. "YOU LITTLE SHOW BOAT!" Naruto comes out of nowhere. "Who are you calling little, you dunce." Sakura retorts. "Whatever," Naruto blurts again. "Intiways, where's Hinata?" Sakura asks looking around for Hinata. Hinata comes over with Sasuke walking behind slowly. "Sakura you did great I always knew you'd win!" "WHAT, you didn't believe in me," Naruto says getting closer to Hinatas' face, Hinata starts blushing. "Naruto I don't know you, and Sakura's my best friend so why would I believe in you," Hinata retorts. "Yes you do," "yea your name," Hinata cuts him off. Naruto get s even closer to her face, "do you want to get to know me (playboy moment), in a room." Hinata slaps him HARD a dark red almost purple mark shows on his face. "HMP, You CREEP!" Hinata storms to her car to get ready for the race.


End file.
